Charmed Captor
by Oran in love with Harry Potter
Summary: What will happen when one can release the cards and blood reunites?
1. Chapter 1

**Dawn sat on his bed with his boyfreind Chris sitting behind him kissing his neck. "How'd you day go baby?" Asked Chris. "Well busy. Had to stand in for a girl today who went into labor. The store was swamped and vanquished three demons today." He said as Chris kissed his neck. "The demons are getting braver." Said Chris and Dawn nodded laying back into his chest and breathing his strong flowery scent in. "Speaking of which the rents have asked for us to stop by the Manor with them and Wyatt for a talk." Said Dawn relaxing as his love ran his finger's through his hair. "I sat up everything we need. But one thing." Chris said taking a box from beside his leg and holding in front of Dawn who took it and caught his breath. He saw a long silver chain with a Ankh and the triquetrous in the middle. It had diamonds in it. Dawn was speechless. He turned to Chris and kissed him. The gentle kissed spooked words between the lover's. Chris's devotion and love along with Dawns exceptance and love. "Yes. Forever and a day my love." Dawn said kissing him again.**

**Dawn laid his head on the chest of his love and looked at the tattoo. The date they became one equally. The lose of their virginity and the finding of their love. He looked up into the happy teary eyes of his glad mate and kissed him again. Chris melting into him and holding him afraid he'd go if set free.**

**Downstair's at the Manor Piper and the sister's sat in the kitchen while Piper cooked dinner. "Where's Chris?" Asked Paige and Piper turned and shrugged while chopping a onion. "I have no idea. That boy has been so mysterious the past year. Sneaking around." Piper said dropping the onions in the stew. "No that you mention it. Dawn has as well. I checked in his room the other night and he wasn't there." Paige said. "Maybe they have boyfriends." Phoebe said smiling and they all laughed as Chris and Dawn orbed in. "What's the joke?" Asked Chris walking over to help his mom.**

**Paige looked at Dawns necklace and raised an eyebrow. "Dawn what a great necklace." Phoebe said pulling him over to look at it. "Yeah where'd you get it?" Asked Paige. Chris looked at Dawn smiling a little and Dawn turned to his mother. "A friend gave it to me. So what did you guys need me for?" Asked Dawn as Wyatt orbed in. "Nice try at the change of subject. Anyway upstairs." Piper said turning the stew off. They followed their moms upstairs and Paige opened the door to reveal their family. Even Patty and Grams where there. Dawn ran to hug the two deceased woman. **

"**What's going on?" Asked Dawn. "We thought it was time we retired." Piper said walking in and standing by Leo. "Retire?" Asked Wyatt. "Yes son. We're getting older and slower." Said Paige. "We have talked and decided you three will take our place if you wish to." Phoebe said walking forward from Coope. "Us? These two I understand. What's so special about me?" Asked Chris and Dawn kicke dhim in the ankle. "Dawn Fae Mathew!" Paige said. "No mom. Chris. You are so strong and loving. Wyatt may have nearly unlimited power. I may be close. But you Chris. Your loving and caring. You keep Wyatt grounded and understand me. When I was beaten up by those bullies. You held me for day's. You made me feel safe again. Like no one else could Chris. You are what has held many of us together Chris. You've always sought power but never let that drive control you. Don't you see it Chris?" Asked Dawn caressing his face. Chris looked at his family but didn't care. He pulled Dawn into him and kissed him. The love and tenderness dripping form each touch and breath they didn't take the time to take. "Whoa." Smiled Wyatt who watched. Henry Jr. looked at Wyatt and the two blushed and Henry ran to him kissing him and the adults jaws dropped. **

**They stopped an looked into each other's eyes. "When did this start?" Asked Leo. Chris and Wyatt stood strong with their lover's. "Me and Dawn started a year ago. We're engaged." Chris said and Dawn flashed the necklace again. "Me and Wyatt about a year two. He's the best mom. He's took such good care of me." Said henry Jr. leaning into Wyatt's chest. "You have taken as much care of me.' Said Wyatt kissing the top of his head. "But your cousin's." Henry said stepping in. "So? Not by law. We just want to be together dad. Without Chris I'd of died long ago." Said Dawn standing up to his dad and his twin stepped by him. "But your still related. He took advantage of your situation Dawn.' Said Henry and Henry Jr. slapped his father. "Henry Jr.!" Leo said. **

"**Tell them what you hid dad! Tell them what those guys really did to my twin brother before Chris got to him!" Said Henry Jr. hugging his younger twin in his arms and crying. "Henry what is he talking about?" Asked Paige. "Dawn?" Asked Chris walking up to the twins. Dawn looked at his fiancee crying. "I'm sorry Chris. I never told you cause I was ashamed. They tried to rape me. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Dawn said falling to the floor crying. Henry Jr. sat by him and Chris feel to his knee's. "Henry! Why wasn't I told?" Asked Paige angry. "You didn't need to know. It was an embarssment." Henry said and Paige slapped him. Chris crawled to Dawn and Wyatt meet him there and they were all hugging Dawn and crying. "Dawn look at me." Chris said and Dawn looked up at him. "It's ok. That means nothing to me. It wasn't your fault. I love you." Chris said kissing him and pulling Dawn into his lap kissing him. The sister's watched and Wyatt held Henry Jr. who still cried. "Henry Jr. how did you know?" Asked Phoebe kneeling by him and Grams came and kneeled by them. "I saw it. I had a vishion when I touched him. I felt them beat him." Said Grams looked at Henry and raised her hands. "Grams no!" Dawn said standing. "Please Grams. He's not worth this. Please for me." Dawn said and Grams reluctantly did and held him. **

**Leo and Coope walked over to Henry and crossed their arms. "How was it his fault?" Asked Coope ticked. "He has the power to stop them and he didn't do it." Henry yelled. Prudence ran over and punch Henry in the mouth. "Prudence!" Phoebe said and she looked at her mom who's look turned into a smile. "Nice shot." Phoebe said and Prudence smiled. "He was concerned about exposing his family you sick bastard!" Henry Jr. yelled. Paige was crying and stood up from Dawn's side. "Henry I think you should go." Said Paige. "I see you at home." He said. "No! I mean pack your things and expect a divorce." Paige said and orbed him to their house with a wave of her hand.**

"**Momma I'm sorry." Dawn cried hugging her and she just smiled and hugged him back. "Actually me and your dad haven't been ok for a while. We have been fighting when you guys weren't around. This was just the last straw." She said hugging him. "I want to be a charmed one." He said and she let him go. "You sure?" She asked. "Yes. My family has made me strong. I have gotten over this. I have my loved ones and taking this on I honor you all and everything this family has stood for well over a century. I'd be proud to carry that on." Dawn said and Grams hugged him.**

**The sister's stood on one side of the book as the three teens did. "Wyatt my son. I love you with all my heart. I have been so proud to be your mother. To see you grow and excell. You're a protector just like me my son so I vote in your favor of Charmed one. Chris my second born but certainly in no way a second son. You are stronger than you know. Your heart leaps threw space and time. It heals us all so take your role as charmed one. Dawn fragile yet hard as stone. I call a vote for you as well my nephew. But also my third son." Piper said crying at her words. "Wyatt. You have always sought to grow not only in power but as a person. So there for I cast my vote in you as well. Chris. Chris what can be said. You have brought us together in so many ways. Your future self came back and showed us a glimps but you have showed us so much more. You are my nephew and son. My son Dawn. You have been through so much. I cast a vote in approval of you appointment. To keep love in the team." Paige smiled through her tear's. **

**Phoebe was crying and smiled. "All three of you have my vote. Wyatt for your strength, Chris your heart, and Dawn for such devotion. I'd like to make another appointment." Said Phoebe and they gasped. "You can't there's only three." Said Patty. "Who say's? Henry Jr. step forward." Phoebe said and Dawn's twin walked up. "You are the bravest person I know. You stood by your brother when he needed you. I cast a vote to make the charmed ones four." Phoebe said. Paige and Piper thought then smiled. "Aye." They both said. "Place you hands on the book." Said Piper as the sister's did the four did. **

"**Blood of our blood we call to thy, The gift we give to ye." The sister's chanted. "Hear now the words of the witches, The secrets we hid in the night, The oldest of gods are invoked here, The great work of magic is sought, Bring the power to we brother's four, We want the power, Give us the power." The four of them chanted. The book glowed and spread to the four. The other's watched as they hovered off the floor. "What's happening?" Asked Paige. A elder orbed in. "They are being charmed. The power has evolved." She said. They laid on the floor and looked at the elder. "I feel great." Dawn said and the other three nodded. "You are charmed. You are more powerful than you mother's and aunts. The power had to acclimate to you. The book now draws on your power. Wise choices." She said to the sister's and orbed out. "I'm so proud." Grams said kissing and hugging them all.**

**The four new charmed ones sat in Chris's room talking. "So when did you two you know?" Asked Henry Jr. Chris opened his shirt and pointed to his tattoo. "You have the date on your chest?" Laughed Wyatt eating ice cream. "Yes you jerk." Laughed Chris. "Wanna see what Wyatt got me for my birthday?" Asked Henry Jr. They nodded and he pulled up his shirt and Dawn smiled pulling up his. "Looks like we think a like." Said Dawn. "No dah we're twins." Henry said making them laugh. "I guess we better all get to bed.' Wyatt said getting up. "Wait." Said Dawn looking at Chris and he nodded. "I want you two to move into our new house with us." Said Dawn and the two looked at one another. "Where is it?" Asked Wyatt sitting back down with Henry. "Just a few blocks from here. Near the store." Chris said and the other two smiled and nodded. "Yes!" Dawn said glomping his twin. "If there's to be twin on twin we so get to watch." Wyatt said smiling with Chris. "Maybe there will be." Dawn said and kissed Henry Jr. They broke apart and the two other's left the room and they all went to bed. Dawn laid on Chris's chest and fell asleep in his arms. **

**The next morning Dawn woke up first out of the group and walked up to the attic and looked at the book. It seemed more then usual. He smiled and looked at it. He felt complete in so many ways. He decided to orb to the new house. **

**He orbed in and looked around. The living room was perfect. Dinning room and kitchen as well. They had five rooms and of course and attic. He walked towards the attic and noticed a glow from under the door. He opened the door and walked in. Sitting there was a chest and a bright light coming from the lock. Dawn walked over to it and looked at the lock. He touched it and it clicked and he opened it. Inside the light stopped and he found a book with a lion surrounded by a sun and moon. He picked it up and looked at it. He could feel the power imminating from it. He pulled on the latch and it broke. "The book of Clow." He read and it opened. His tattoo's on his wrist glowed as he reached in and grabbed a card. "Windy." He said and a circle appeared around him a gigantic gust enveloped him and cards blew out. He reached out and grabbed four more cards. The rest went out the window. "What the hell." he said and the book levitated and glowed. **

**He watched as a small cat with beautiful wings coming from the book. It was blond with silver wings. The cat opened his eyes and dropped to the floor. He looked up at the book. "You opened the book why?" He asked turning to Dawn. "I'm sorry I had no idea what it was. I touched one of the cards and read the name. A gust of wind came and blew them out the window." Dawn said showing him the Windy. "You would have to be of Clow Reeds line. I am sorry young master forgive me.' The cat said bowing. "Master? Who are you?" He asked and the cat looked up. **

"**How can you not know? What year is this and who are you?" Asked the cat again. "I'm Dawn Halliwell. I'm a charmed one. It's the year 2028." Dawn said. The cat bowed his head. "So long I've been guarding these cards without incident." The cat said sadly. "I will help you get them back I sware." Dawn said. "Thank you. What did you mean by Charmed one?" Asked the cat sitting in his lap. "I'm a witch. One of the four most powerful in the world. Our mother's were the first Charmed ones. The original. Three sister's of immense power and we come from them and are twice as powerful." Said Dawna stroking the cat. "How did you come to posses all this power? I sense it coming off you." The feline said. "Our ancestor Melinda Warren before she was hung prophesized the birth of three sister witches in her line that would rise and fight evil. Our mother's once again. Melinda posses three power's. Telekinesis, molecular immobilization, and Premonition. Each of our mother's had one of these gifts and the rest of their power's grew from that as do our's. But instead each of us have two. I myself have premonition and molecular immobilization. As well as my whit lighter power's." Said Dawn. "Warren? I have you are Clow's decendant. You are of the western half of his heritage. Clow was a powerful sourcer who was a mix of Japanese and English heritage. He combined the magics into the cards you saw. They are out there and lost. Who knows what they'll do." Said the feline. **

"**What is your name?" Asked Dawn. "I am Fukurokuju. But you may call me anything you like." The cat bowed. "It's the Japanese god of wisdom and longevity isn't that right?" Asked Dawn and the cat nodded. "Yes. You know Japanese mythology." The cat smiled. "Yes. It was part of my studies as a witch. We study at least the cover of many gods. But Japanese and Greek caught my attention." Said Dawn. "I am glad. Where am I master?" He asked. "Ok. Fu. May I call you that and not just because of this master thing. I like free will and please exercise it." Said Dawn and the feline nodded. "Fu you are in the US. Long way from Japan my friend." Said Dawn and he nodded. **

"**What Clow cards do you still have?" Asked Fu. Dawn showed him and he nodded. "Very good. How you did is beyond me." Said Fu. "It was like they came to me. Like they wanted a home." Said Dawn looking at them. "They chose you. This is good Dawn. Here." Said Fu walking over to the book. "Key of the seal. There is some one wishing for a contract with you. A boy. Dawn. Oh key grant him the power. Release! Dawn grabbed the staff." Fu said and Dawn walked into the light and looked at the staff walking forward and taking it. It finished growing and he felt a new power released with in him. "Welcome card captor Dawn- San." Said Fu bowing and Dawn bowed to him as well. "Chris is going to be surprised." Dawn said.**

"**Who is this Chris?" Asked Fu. "My fiancee and well cousin. We just announced our engagement and became the new charmed ones. Boy am I glad my business runs itself." Said Dawn smiling. "How is this Chris?" Asked Fu sitting in his lap as he sat. "He's sweet and caring. The best I ever hopped for. You will like him. My cousin Wyatt and my twin Henry as well." Said Dawn shrinking the staff and picking him up in his arms. "I can walk master." Fu said. "Fu for the last time I am not your master. I am your new friend. If you want me." Said Dawn and Fu smiled. "I would be happy Dawn.' he said nuzzling into Dawns chest. " Ok I don't know how this will affect you just hold on Fu." He said orbing into the kitchen where the sister and the boy's were sitting eating. **

"**Where'd you go?" Asked Chris worried. "To the house worry wart." Said Dawn sitting. "What's that?" Asked Wyatt pointing at Fu who sat by Dawn on the table and took a bite of his cakes. "This is Fukurokuju. Fu for short. He's protector of this book.' Said Dawn orbing it to them. "The Book of Clow." Chris said looking. "Yes apparently our family gets more interesting. We're related to a sourcer named Clow Reed. He seal cards he made in this book. I opened it and well you can pretty much guess the rest." Dawn said. "Why is that bad thing?" Asked Piper. "I said the name of the Windy card and they blew out the window. I only caught four more of them. Fu how many are there?" Asked Dawn. "50. And if their not caught the cards will unseal on their own and unleash their power on the city." Said Fu. They all looked stunned. **

"**How many times have I said don't touch something you know nothing about." Piper moaned. "I couldn't help it Aunt Piper. I was drawn to it. I felt it's magic drawing me. I felt the pulse of warmth and tranquility." Said Dawn. "It's ok love. We'll find them." Chris said. Fu walked forward. "You are the one named Chris?" Asked Fu looking him over. "Yes." Said Chris and Fu looked him in the eyes. "You are worthy." he said walking back to Dawns side. "What was that?" Asked Wyatt as a confused Chris nodded. "Oh. Fu is my guide and protector." Said Dawn smiling and scratching Fu behind the ear. There was a knock at the front door.**

**Piper answered it and hugged a woman who walked in the room. "You four meet Kit." Said Piper pointing to woman who held a cat. "Hello. You were their firmiliar right?" Asked Dawn standing to hugg her. "Yes. I have a gift for the new charmed ones." Said Kit. "What?" asked Chris standing as well. "As you know every witch needs a firmiliar. Meet Crescent. He will be your firmiliar… who is that beautiful creature?" Asked Kit and Crescent jumped over to Fu. He sniffed him and sat before him and looked at Kit. "He's my personal firmuliar." Smiled Dawn petting him. "I am in my smaller form. I have two larger forms. One being a winged lion." Fu standing tall. "Wow. Well it looks like Crescent will have help. Well I should be going. More kittens to feed.' Said Kit saying goodbye and leaving.**

"**What will he be doing?" Asked Fu. "Most witches have a animal familiar the most common is the cat. She will help you out and us by keeping a watch for demons and warlocks. Without Kit the aunts and mom might not have survived." Said Henry petting Crescent. "Very well." Said Fu eating more of Dawns breakfast with him. "So when are you two planning the wedding?" Asked Paige. "As soon as possible. Nothing huge just family." Said Dawn and Chris agreed. "Dawn as a Clow there are certain wedding blessings that I must do for you." Said Fu. "He's a Halliwell not a Clow." Paige said. "Oh but he is a Clow. He has become a direct heir to Clows power by opening the book and taking on the task of catching the cards." Said Fu. "Cool. Lets see I got Windy, Fly, Freeze, Arrow, and Glow." Said Dawn looking at the cards. "You will need to capture the other three elementals before I can return to my true form." Said Fu. "Ok. I'll work hard for you friend." Dawn said pulling him into his lap. He petted Fu's head and smiled. **

"**Master! A Clow card. It's near!" Fu said running to the window. Dawn opened the door and saw a storm brewing outside. "It's the storm card." Fu Said. "Key which hides the power of the dark. Show your true form before me. Release!" He yelled and it grew and he was transformed into a suit that showed his belly and lower back showing the pink butterfly tattoo. "Boy where did you get that?" Asked Paige smiling. "I took him." Chris smiled and Paige rolled her eyes. "That is scary." Henry said showing them the lower back. A purple one rested there. "Awesome." Said Paige. Piper and Phoebe just shock their heads. The costume also came with a mask. It was like leather around his body and hugged it well. "Damn." Chris smiled and Dawn did to. "Ok lets go Fu." You guys wait for my call." He said orbing out.**

**He appeared outside a store and looked up. A child like being sat on a small cloud and conjuring the storm and it was blowing things around. "Wyatt!" yelled Dawn and his cousin and the other's orbed to him. "Wyatt think you can levitate me a bit?" Asked Dawn and he nodded. Wyatt raised his hands and Fu watched his master float into the air. Dawn drew out Arrow and Freeze. "Clow card come forth and aid me in my time of need. Arrow! Freeze travel with the arrow and freeze the storm card." he said hitting them. His staff transformed into a bow and arrow. The freeze card joined the arrow and he fired it at the rampaging Clow Card.**

**The arrow hit it's mark and froze the Clow card making it fall. "Windy save our friends!" Dawn said summoning her and she wrapped around Storm bringing him down to the ground. They walked over and Windy sat watching with the Freeze. "Storm you are afraid and alone. I will rescue you from your fear. Clow Card return to the guise that you were meant to be in!' Dawn yelled and the card was captured and landed in his hand. The Windy and Freeze swept down and bowed to him then took their forms. "What was that about?" Asked Wyatt holding Crescent in one arm. "They are pleased with their new captor. Them approve of him." Said Fu proudly. "I'm glad." Said Dawn smiling. He turned back and they orbed home. **

**He sat and showed the sister's and dads the new card. "Very cool." Said Leo and the sister's nodded. Fu sat happily in Dawns lap. "Well I think we need to go to bed. We have lots to do tomorrow." Said Chris and Dawn nodded. "Fu would you like to sleep with us?" Asked Dawn. "No Dawn I think you and your fiancee need privacy.' Said Fu and Chris smiled. They walked up the stairs and in to their room. Chris took Dawn in his arms and started to kiss him and slipped off his shirt and pushe dhim down on the bed. Dawn smiled at the sight of his loves bulge. "I see you lik emy new costume." Said Dawn and Chris smiled as he slippe doff his pants and underwear allowing the 11 inch of meet to slip out. "Please baby." Chris pleaded. Dawn sat up and took the shaft in his throat making Chris moaned. **

**Dawn orbed off his cloths and massaged Chris's soft mounds behind him. Dawn looke dinto Chris's lustful eye's as he sucked on his loves cock. "I want in you." he said and Dawn pulled off smiling. He laid on his back and raised his hips to his chest as Chris began eating his ass. "Yes." Dawn moaned and Chris tongue massaged his anal ring. Chris stuck a unexpected finger in him and Dawn gasped. Chris smiled and took his mates cock in his throat as he stuck in the second. "More." Dawn whimpered and Chris decided to skip the third. **

**He sat up and pushed Dawns legs up as his sides and looked at him and smiled. Dawn smiled back as Chris began to push in. Dawn moaned and smiled at the pleasure coming over him. "I love you." Chris said as he bottomed out. Dawn pulled him on to him. Chris began his motion nad kissed his lover and marveled at the feel of the flesh around his throbbing shaft. "So tight." Chris moaned. "I love you in me. The way you fill me up. Fill my belly Chris." Dawn said licking his ear. Chris began driving into him hard and Dawn moaned out loudly. "Yes!" He yelled. Chris sat up and started to stroke his cock. Dawn whimpered as his orgasium came close. He cummed and tightened around Chris. "Fuck!" Chris yelled as he filled Dawn. He fell on top of him. **

"**Wow. That never gets old." Dawn smiled and Chris kissed him. "Neither do you." Chris said laying on his chest. "So you ok with this card captor thing?" Asked Dawn looking down at him. "Yes. I'm here to support you. Plus Fu is cool." Said Chris as Dawn messed with his hair. "Good. I think Fu has the hots for you." Said Dawn smiling. "A cat having the hots for me?" Asked Chris smiling. "Babe. Dogs would even have the hots for you." Said Dawn and Chris laughed as they fell asleep.**

**In the middle of the night Dawn orbed downstairs to the Clow book and felt it. Fu jumped up on the table. "What troubles you my friend?" He asked nudging his friends chin with his head. "Just thinking about the future. Wondering if I can really do what my mom and her sister's did. They saved the world so many time sit's not funny Fu. They caused the destruction of the four horse man, killed the source, battled the avatars, and fought the ultimate power of their time. Can I do all that?" He asked Fu who looked at him softly. "yes you can?" Said a voice behind him. He turned to see Piper standing there. "Hey Aunt Piper. I wake you?" Asked Dawn as she sat. "No. I have a midnight craving for ice cream." Dawn waved his hand and it appeared before her. "Thanks. You can do this you know. You are just like Phoebe in every way Dawn. So good and open. You don't let anyone dictate you. You have the biggest heart I've ever seen. Believe in your heart and it will keep you safe." Piper said kissing his cheek and picking up the ice cream and heading up to her room.**

"**Fu I'm to awake to sleep. Wanna patrole?" Asked Dawn and he nodded. "May I ride your shoulder?" Asked Fu and he nodded. He jumped on Dawns shoulder and Dawn orbed to the attic and opened a trunk. He grabbed an athama. "What is that for?" Asked Fu. "In case we run into trouble. Please it could help with the cards. I can channel my power's through it." He said and Fu nodded. **

**They walked out the front door and walked down the side walk. They ended up in a night owl part of town. The stores were lit and active. Dawn walked in one. "Can you hide the wings" Asked Dawn and Fu nodded as they shrank into his back. They walked into a jewelry store that was very famous. Dawn looked at a bunch of stuff until he came to a cat collar. "Ma'am I wish to look at this cat collar." he said and she smiled getting it out. Dawn sat Fu on the table and put the collar on him. It shined and Dawn smiled. "Beautiful." He said and got out his credit card. "Good choice sir." She said running the card and handing it back. **

**They walked out the door and Fu hopped back on his shoulder. "You didn't have to buy me this." Fu said. "I wanted to. To show our friendship. Plus you look cute with it my little friend." Dawn smiled and Fu nodded and sat sileint. They stopped when lights started to go Hay wire. "Clow card." Fu said and Dawn nodded. He saw a line glow and followed the glow. **

**They ended up in a park and the glow took the form of a thundery lion. Dawn conjured the wand and was blocked by a tall man. "Out of the way novice." The man said and Dawn raised an eye brow and touched the ground and his tattoo's on his arms glowed. The concrete of the steps incased the young mans feet. "What? Who did this?" He asked. "Stand aside novice." Dawn repeated and called Windy. "Restrain him Windy. Form a binding chain!" Dawn said and she shot out and wrapped herself around thunder. Dawn walked up to the thrashing beast and concentrated and found it's emotions and calmed it. "There you go." Dawn said softly. The lion didn't budge as he touched the wand to him and took it's card form. Fu watched smiling. "Perfect Dawn." Fu said walking and jumping to his shoulder to be petted. **

**They walked up to the guy and Dawn clapped his hands and the concrete melted back. "Why are you interfering in my capture?" Asked Dawn. "I am Tine Fa. I am card capture what is your business with that wand?" Asked Tin arrogantly. Fu walked forward and his wings shot out as he growled. "Never insult Dawn!" He yelled. "Fu! Calm yourself. As for you I'm a card captore picked by Fu himself. You have a problem with that tell it to my cards." he said holding the sseven he had up. Tin seemed to receed a bit. "Now I have to go. I have to move into my new home in the morning." Dawn said. "Wait Fu stay I must speak with you." Said Tin. Fu looked up at Dawn. "Your deceshion my friend." He said and Fu nodded. Dawn nodded and orbed out.**

"**Be quick Fa. I need to return for my sleep." Fu said sitting on a bench. "You are very mouthy for a servant. Fulurojuku." Said Tin sitting. "Dawn preferr's I follow my own will. I have to say he is very much like master Clows was." Smiled Fu. "He is nothing like Clow." Tin sneered. "Oh really? So the Thunder card calming for him was a fluke?" Asked Fu smirking. "Wait is he desceded from Clow?" Asked Tin surprised. "Maybe. Do your research young captor. Just a warning. I wouldn't jump between him and a card again." Said Fu. "What's he going to do hit me?" Snorted Tin. "No. But the cards may not take to kindly to you interfering." Fu said calmly. "He has that much sway?" Asked Tin solemly. "More than you know. Fa.. Your Clows decendant as well. No matter. Oh and welcome to San Fran." Said Fu flying off into the night leaving Tim with his thoughts.**

**In the morning Dawn was packing and putting things in boxes at his moms when Windy stood on it's own and jumped up and down. "What is it girl?" He asked taking her in his hand. "She wishes to aid you young Dawn." Said Fu dropping a shirt in a bag. "Windy be released and move freely." Dawn said hitting her with the wand a minute later. She knocke dhim on his but and swirled around him before gathering up cloths and dropping them in a basket. Paige walked in and saw. "Can you do that?" Asked Paige sitting by him. "It seems I can. Plus she wanted to help." He said as she levitated books into a box. She fly around him one more time and returned to card form. "Thank you Windy you were a big help." He said kissing the card and laying her back in the book. **

"**So how is the divorce with dad going?" Asked Dawn slowly. "Slow. He wants custody of Patty but she's old enough to make her own deceshions and doesn't want to. I'd watch out son he has friends on the force." She warned. "Hey they come near me I'll freeze their asses." he smiled and Paige giggled. She hugged him and walked away.**

**Henry meet him in the living room and they channeled their power orbing everything to the new house. "Nice place." Henry said walking around. The took the boxes up to the attic and Henry saw a podium and walked over to it. "What's going here?" He asked. "Book of my lines family, Take you place in your new home, Shadows come to the Charmed home finally." Dawn chanted and the book appeared on the podium. "Won't Aunt Piper miss it?" Asked Henry. "She told me to take it. Said She basically knew it by heart. Said we'd need it more." he said and Henry nodded. **

**Dawn was putting his stuff away when a demon shimmered in. Dawn shot a blast of cold air at him and knocked him back. "Blasted witch!" he said. Next thing he knew Henry kissed his palm sending the demon back. "I was just moving can't youbastards take a day off!" Yelled Dawn catching the energy ball he threw and killing him with it. Henry brushed off his pants and they went to finish. "Dawn you alright?" Asked Fu running down. The Thunder card started to act up. "It's angry what happened?" Asked Fu sternly. "A demon attacked and caught me off guard. Henry got him away and I destroyed him." Said Dawn. "It's angry someone attacked it's master." Said Fu and Dawn held Thunder in his hand. He concentrated on it and the card settled. "There Thunder. I'll see about using you next captor to give you some free time." Dawn promised and went back to work. **

**An hour later Dawn walked with Fu in the shopping district when he saw the a jester making things disappear. "The Erase card." Said Fu and Dawn went into a alley and transformed. He ran out and the jester was going near a pipe. He made a hole appear and water began flooding around. Tin jumped down from a roof. "You again." Tin said as Dawn ran in. "Freeze use the water to immobilize Erase! Thunder paralyze him!" Yelled Dawn summoning them quickly. Freeze froze the water and Erase was stuck and saw Dawn and Thunder hit it making it stay still. **

**Dawn walked up to it and raised the staff. "Return to the guise you were meant to be in!" Said Dawn and Erase was captured. Dawn summoned Erase to fix it's damage. "You are good. I was wrong and I apologize." Said Tin standing by him. Dawn bowed. "Thank you Tin. Would you like to come back to my house and talk. I'm sure there's a lot to discuss." Said Dawn putting the cards in his holstier. "He will but I will be following if that's alright." Said a man walking up. "Hello." Said Dawn bowing as the man did. " I am Gin Fa his father. I was intrigued to meet the young man who was capturing so many cards so easily." he said smiling. "Well Dawn has a knack for it. He is very much like his later ancestor." Said Fu proudly. "Ah Fukurojuku. Tin told me you took quite well to your young master." Said Gin. "He's my friend not my servant. If you wish to come follow me." Said Dawn. "We have a car waiting we can take you." Gin added politely. "Thank you Mr. Fa." Said Dawn bowing and followed them to the car which was driven by a driver. **

"**What cards has your friend captured?" Asked Gin. "He has Windy, Fly, Thunder, Storm, Freeze, Arrow, and Glow in his position. All of which have taken to him quite well." Said Fu smiling. "Good. Good. I did a bit of searching in your geneology Dawn and found quite the treasure. You are in deed a descendant of Clows. How wonderful. I also found the prophecy about the Charmed ones. Although I thought it said young woman." He smiled. "That was my mother and her sister's. I am second generation." Said Dawn relaxed. "Ah. Thought so." Gin said as they approached the house and he got out with them following him inside. **

**Chris sat with the other two. "Who are these two?" Asked Wyatt looking up. "Gin and Tin meet my Cousin Wyatt, brother Henry, and fiancee Chris. You three Gin and Tin." Said Dawn sitting and motioning for them to. "We are delighted." Gin smiled sitting and Fu laid in Dawns lap as the boy petted him. Crescent hooped up to join him and they cuddled in his lap. "Now what do you wish to know?" Asked Dawn as Wyatt handed him a cup of tea. Gin and Tin took one as well. "Where on earth did you learn your magic? You are very powerful I can tell." Gin said. "My mother and Aunts taught me. She and her sister's have fought evil for a long time." Said Dawn. "How do you know Dawn?" Asked Henry. "Oh he showed us his captor prowless which I dare say is remarkable." Said Gin and Dawn saw that Tin was exspressionless as if he was used to being ignored. **

"**Tin. Have you had any luck?" Asked Dawn and he shock his head no. "Perhaps we can patrol together one night. Get to know one another." Said Dawn and Tin nodded surprised. "Good learn from him." Gin said and Tin nodded. "How do you find the cards without a board?" Asked Gin. "I sense them." Said Dawn and Gin looked surprised. "How?' He asked. "I am an empath. I can sense power and emotions. I can even use it to copy an opponents power. Such as Wyatt's lighting." Said Dawn producing a ball of lighting in his hand. "Stunning." Gin said. Tin smiled and Chris noticed and smiled to at how cute he looked with it. "Are you betrothed?" Asked Gin sending it at them out of left field. "I am engaged to Chris as I said.' Dawn replied trying to catch his breath. "Would you two consider a marriage to my son?" asked Gin calmly. "What? I love Chris besides Tin has not asked and I will not force anyone to do anything against their will. Example my cards. They chose me." He said Calmly.**

**Chris smiled at his mate. Tin looked tearful. "You actually care about my opinion?" Asked Tin. Dawn looked at him. "Yes I do. I maybe powerful Tin but that gives me no right over another's life or actions." Said Dawn seriously and Tin was shocked when Chris walked over between them and kissed his lips. Chris parted and turned to Dawn whispering to him. Dawn smiled and got up and kissed Tin gently yet passionately. "Will you marry us Tin?" Asked Chris as they parted. "Yes. Oh yes." he said jumping up to hug Chris. "Well Gin you have your wedding. He will be living with us. Bring his stuff tomorrow." Ordered Dawn and Gin bowed and got up to leave. He looked back at his son and smiled.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tin had adjusted quickly to Chris and Dawn. He had happily joined their home and family. He began to spend less and less time with his father Gin and helped Dawn capture the cards. They had caught ten more in the mouth of their engagement. Tin sat in Dawns lap across from Chris smiling at Chris as he got his feet massaged. "You are the best love." Moaned Tin softly and Chris smiled. Fu laid on Dawns shoulder. Fu shot up and looked alert. "A card?" Asked Dawn and Fu nodded. Tin got up and grabbed his sword. "Tin take these." Dawn said handing him Power and float card. "What?" Asked Tin looking at them. "I love you and your spells just won't cut it if we come apon a tough card." Said Dawn and Tin kissed him. He pulled back and had tears in his eyes. "What?" Asked Chris. "He said he loves me. I never get tired of hearing that." Tin said and they kissed him. The three of them and Fu ran out the front door. **_

_**Dawn ran and they soon came apon a pool with grand water tornados in it swirling in it. A little girl was not far from it. "Chris get her away from here!" Tin pointed. Dawn summoned Thunder and shot it at the middle spot revealing Watery's form. It went into the water. He picked out Sand. "Sand fill the pool and force out Watery!" He said and summoned it. The card filled the pool soaking up the water and forcing Watery out. Dawn called the Freeze card to freeze it. He watched as Watery became frozen. Freeze picked Watery up and brought him to Dawn. "Clow Card take the guise in which you were meant to be!" Yelled Dawn and Watery became his. **_

"_**Masterful catch Dawn." Said Fu and Dawn bowed. "So what you guys wanna have for dinner" Asked Chris. "Oh pizza." Said Dawn and they nodded. They orbed home and Dawn sat Watery in his holster. He sat by Chris who was making the call and Tin sat by Dawn and held him. Chris put the phone down and watched the two. Chris was hard and leaned into kiss Dawn. Tin watched and joined in the kiss by kissing Dawns neck. Dawn turned to him and kissed him while Chris orbed off their cloths and they all three sat naked. **_

_**Tin was ten and hard. Dawn got down on the floor in between his legs na took his long cock in his throat. Chris put his cock up to Tin who took it in his mouth and took as much as he could. He had learned a lot and given them both his virginity. Dawn pushed his legs up to hi stomach and went to eating Tin's pussy. "Eat his boy pussy." Chris said as Tin went down on him. Tin let Chris fall from his mouth and looked up at him. "I want to eat you Chris." Tin said and Chris laid on his back and pulled his legs to his chest. Tin leaned forward and kissed Chris pucker then running his tongue around them he forced it open with a digit and spit on it and fingered Chris. Chris moaned for him and whimpered when the second finger went in. Tin did the same when Dawn spread him with a second. **_

_**Five minutes more of fingering Tin gets in between Chris's legs and slowly pushes himself in and waits as Dawn get's behind him pushing him on Chris who kisses him. Dawn puts the tip of his cock at the opening and pushes slowly and the head pops in making Tin moan into Chris's mouth. They begin a rythum as soon as Dawn is in Tin and Chris feels the force of both at once verbirating throw him. "Ah." He whimpers softly and it gets lauder as they get deeper and harder. "Fill my boy pussy Please." Chris begged and Tin as Chris cums. Tin feels Chris tighten around him and goes over board and fills him and tightens sending Dawn over and getting himself filled to the brim. They lay there exhausted and the door bell rings and they laughed. "Perfect timing." Said Dawn walking to the door naked. He opens the door and the pizza boy looks over him and smiles. "You can keep my tip." He said smiling and walking off. The other two laughed as he brought the three boxes in.**_

_**Dawn sat at walked into work to grab his bag from the other day. Dawn walked into the back and saw the bag of herbs he forgot and exited the room as he did he saw a being in the alley. It was cloaked. Dawn ran over and summoned his staff. The creature disappeared and Dawn had a suspition. "Glow illuminate this alley!" He said and glow shined and the shadow showed itself again. "Clow card take the guise in which you were meant to be." Said Dawn and the Shadow took it's card form. That was easy." said Dawn and then he froze as a wood nymph looking being came before him. "Wood." He said and the card looked lost and agitated. "Freeze bind the Wood card!" He yelled and Freeze came forth and looked at Wood. Wood walked forward and Dawn looked at her. Freeze put out her hand and the small wood nymph took it. She led her over to Dawn. "Hello Wood card. I am Dawn. Would you like to join us?" Asked Dawn showing him the other cards. Wood nodded and Dawn tapped him. "Return to the guise in which you were meant to be." Said Dawn and the two cards rested in his hand. **_

_**He walked in the door of the house went to Fu. "Hey look what I got." Said Dawn and showed the feline. "Wood and Shadow. Bravo Dawn.' Said Fu as Tin came in. "New cards?" Asked Tin and Dawn showed him. "Couldn't of been easy." Tin said handing them back. "Shadow no. Wood yes. I conjured Freeze to combat her but all she had to do was give her hand and she came willing after see the other cards." He said. "Wow. You are fantastic." Said Tin kissing him. They joined Chris in the kitchen and showed him. "You are getting good at this." Said Chris. "You are getting good at this." Chris said again. "You just said that." Dawn said. "Time." Said Fu. "I bet I know where." Said Dawn looking at the anceint time turner in the room. "Show yourself." Dawn said. **_

_**A anceint old man showed himself and bowed to Dawn. "Hello Clow card. What are you here for?" Asked Fu and the card pointed to Dawn who walked up and raised his staff bringing it down. "Return to the guise in which you were menat to be." He said and Time took card shape. "Ok Wood I get. But Time how could it be that easy?" Asked Tin confused. "He's drawing them." Said Fu in realization. "I think they sense a great power and are flocking to him. To add to it the power is of benevolent nature. They are soothed by his magic." Fu said and Tin nodded. The cards glowed as he took them out. They danced around him. "Their singing." Dawn smiled. They flew into his hand and laid sileint once again. "Their helping it. Their calling their friends home." Said Dawn.**_

_**At the Manor Tin sat talking with Piper who had become fast friends with the young boy of twenty. "You'll have to show me those rune spells." Piper said and he nodded. Dawn sat with his sister. They sat as he braided her hair in to a ponytail. "How's the divorce ma?' Asked Dawn as his mom came in. "Henry is a hard ass." She said. " Could us a card on him. Erase the date of an important court date." Smiled Dawn. "Really?" Asked Paige and Piper hit her arm. "Dawn personal gain." Said Piper. "Hey it's not wiccian magic. It's Clow magic." He smiled and summoned the wand. "Flower please produce a bokae for my mother." Said Dawn and the flower card gave Paige a bunch of roses in her arms. "Beautiful thank you." Paige said and flower smiled then went back in card form. "Thanks son." Paige said hugging him and Tin smiled. **_

"_**Demon!" yelled Chris in the living room. They all ran in and the wood card glow releasing it's self to lanch at the demon. The demon was confused as the Wood spirit captured him. "Why can't I shimmer?" he growled. "The magic of my card must be interfering. Ok bub what is with the attack? Haven't you guys learned yet who lives here?' Asked Dawn and the demon sneered at him. "We will kill you!" he said. The wood card tightened the grip on him. "Demon you may wanna tone down the threats Wood doesn't like anyone threatening Dawn.' Smiled Chris and the demon stopped struggling. "Who sent you?" Asked Tin. "Magnus. He wants the staff of the charmed one." Said the demon. Chris orbed the book to him and cross refrenced the name with his power. "Magnus. A dark Sourceror who reigns over the night council." Said Chris seeing the vanquishing potion. "We have a vanquish." He said heading to the kitchen. Dawn conjured a fireball from the demon and killed him.**_

_**An hour later they appeared in the underworld. Dawn conjured his staff and held it before him. Henry conjured a sword from the wall with his alchemy. They traveled around the tunnels when they heard screaming. Dawn and Tin went into a run with the other's following them. Dawn conjured the Sword card and his staff changed. They entered the alter room and the Sourceror was standing over a little boy who raised his hands and sent him back. "Wyatt get him away!" Said Dawn slashing the sourceror in the back. The guy turned to him and fought with him. The boy was orbed into Wyatt's arms. Dawn tossed the potion destroying him. The little boy still stuggled. "Wyatt hand him to me." Said Dawn and the 12 year old looked him in the eyes and hugged him tight.**_

_**They orbed in and Dawn took the little boy upstairs to talk with him alone. He opened the door to the guest room and sat down. "There there. Do you wanna tell me you name?" Asked Dawn and the boy nodded. "I'm Dawn." He said poiting to himself. "My n….ames Bi…lly." He cried and Dawn wiped his tear's away. "Billy what happened?" Asked Dawn holding him and channeling calm emotions to him. "The bad man hurt mommy and daddy. I shock them to awake but they wouldn't wake up." Billy cried. Dawn held him and cried with him a bit. **_

"_**Billy I need to go See about somethings. Are you hungry?" Asked Dawn and he nodded. "I will have Henry my brother feed you. I will be back to help you get clean ok?" Asked Dawn and he nodded. "Nothing will hurt you here. Lay down and sleep strong one." Said Dawn laying him down. He walked out of the room and down the stairs. "Henry I need you to make him some lunch. I'll be back. Heart to heart I send me, Take me to the home of Billy." He chanted and waved as he disappeared. **_

_**He appeared in a house that was small. He walked around and looked for the parents. Dawn entered the room and put his hand over his mouth. There lay Billy's parents dead. Dawn fell to the floor crying. At the Manor Paige sat eating with Patty as her chest began to hurt. "Mom whats wrong?" Asked Patty and Piper walked over. "Dawn. Some things wrong." She said. "Go I got Patty." Piper said shooing her. She orbed in beside him and saw the bodies. "Oh my god. Dawn what happened?" She asked kneeling by him. "The demon we killed was holding a twelve year old boy hostage. These are his parents." Said Dawn crying and Paige took him in her arms. "It's ok." Paige said cooing to him softly. "No it's not. That little boy. That poor little boy." Said Dawn crying looking at the bodies. "I have to talk to the elders." He said getting up. "Your not a white lighter." Said Paige. "Screw that mom. That boy needs me. He needs some one there for him." Dawn said and Paige smiled. "You remind me of me. Lets go. Screw the old idiots." She smiled orbing them.**_

_**They appeared in the heavens and several white lighters looked shocked as they walked towards the elders chamber's. "What is your business here?' Asked a white lighter coming forth. "I need to speak with the elders immediately." Said Dawn. "No one may speak to them with out permission." Said the lighter and Dawn looked mad. "Wrong idea." Paige said as Dawn blew him up. He walked past him as he reformed. They followed them. The elders turned to them and watched them walk in. "Why are you here?" Asked one young elder. "I need to speak with some one about an innoceint a young boy by the name of Billy." Said Dawn and a older one stepped forward as well did a white lighter. "What is your business with my charges?" He asked. "Your charges are dead you incomputant lighter!" Yelled Dawn and Paige back up as the heavens shock. **_

_**They looked at him in fear. "They can not be I'd know." The lighter said. "Go to their home. The parents lay dead on the floor of their bedroom. Billy is scared beyond his wits. He has no idea their gone!" Said Dawn angry. "Billy is no concern of mine." The lighter said and Dawn looked at him. "Not your concern! He is the son of your charges! How is he not your concern?! I want everything you have on that family. All info. I will be burying his family and taking him as my son!" Dawn yelled. "Who are you to order me?" Asked The lighter. Dawn turned to him and punched him. "I'm a charmed one. But most importantly unlike you I care!" Dawn yelled as he and Paige orbed out home.**_

_**They appeared and Chris and Tin were waiting with Wyatt, Henry, and the boy who had finished eating. "Sweetie. Can you go wait for me in the room?" asked Dawn and Billy nodded running up the stairs. Dawn watched him run up and they back to his friends. "This doesn't look good." Henry said and Dawn nodded. "His parents are dead." Dawn said and Chris looked pale. "We went to the elders." Paige said as Dawn sat. "What they say?" Asked Wyatt looking to her. "Let me put it this way. Dawn may not be a white lighter any time soon or his next life." Paige said. "The damn white lighter didn't even know they were dead." Said Dawn and Chris held him. "Chris. Tin. I have to ask you something." Dawn said. "You want to adopt him." Chris smiled sadly and Tin did to. "Please." Dawn said and they nodded hugging him. **_

_**He walked up the stairs and entered the room where Billy sat. "Billy I need you to sit in my lap for some news." Said Dawn sitting. Billy hopped up and sat. "Billy. Your mommy and daddy aren't coming." Dawn cried. "Why?" Asked Billy crying now. "The bad man hurt them and they had to go." Dawn said. "They died?" he asked. "Yes. I am going to bury them. We will have a big funeral. Beautiful and Bury them right in this city. That is if you wish to do something. I know your hurting and raw right now. But do you think you'd want to be our son?" Asked Dawn and Billy cried and hugged him. "Can I call you mom?" He asked and Dawn nodding smiling. **_

_**He started a bath and Billy stood watching. "Will you take it with me?' Asked Billy. Dawn looked at him and nodded. They stropped and stepped in with the bubbles. Dawn sat back and Billy sat tighly around his waist. Dawn washed his hair and cleaned the sutt out of it and the smell of methane. He washed the young boys back and then had him lay back on to his elevated knees and washed the boys belly. The boy cooed and relaxed. "There you go son. Got to get you clean for your daddies and uncles." Said Dawn and Billy looked confused. "I have two daddies?" He asked Billy. "Yes. Chris and Tin. Chris is the one with brown hair and hazel eyes of jade. Tin is tall like Chris with redish hair and radiant golden brown eyes." Said Dawn smiling. Billy smiled and let his dad wash him. "Mom is it ok if I'm gay to?" Asked Billy softly. "Of course it is Billy. Me, your new dads, Unlce Wyatt, and Uncle Henry are." Dawn said and Billy smiled. "I'm gay to mom." He said smiling.**_

_**He took him down in a towel and the others were all there. The whole Halliwell family. "Every one meet Billy." He said and Billy's grew at how many people came for him. "Billy meet your grams Paige." Said Dawn handing him to a happy Paige. "I have heard much about you my brave boy." She said holding him tight and giving him back to Dawn who walked him towards the guys. "Billy these are your daddies Chris and Tin. That's Uncles Henry and Wyatt." Said Dawn and Chris and Tin kissed him followed by Henry and Wyatt.**_

_**They introduced the rest. "So Billy your gay?" Asked Piper smiling and he nodded blushing. "Awesome. Girls we have a shopping buddy." Piper announced and they all clapped. Billy smiled and hugged him mom.**_

_**The following week was hard for everyone. The funeral had arrived and Billy's parents were to be buried in the wiccian way. They sat at the cemetery at the Halliwell moss Ilium. Dawn had decided they would be buried as Halliwells. Billy sat with him and his new dads in front. Dawn got up to speak. "I never meet Billy and Gina but I see them everyday in the eyes and heart of their son. His smile and his love. I see the grace and wisdom behind his young eyes and it reminds….. Me how much I love my family. His family. Today we do not bury stranger's with our family but new loved ones. Rest in peace Bill and Gina. Blessed be your travels in this and every other life." said Dawn sitting with the crying boy. "That which belongs to fellowship and love, That which belongs to the circle remains with us, The wheel turns so our brother and sister has passed in tonight, Nothing is final, Those of us that stay behind know that we will once again share the bread and whine with our brother and sister." The preistouse said putting a rope in a chalice and releasing a dove. Billy watched and it flew to his finger and he petted it and it flew away. **_

_**When everyone left they walked to the graves and Dawn looked at Billy. "How about we make it beautiful Billy?" Asked Dawn and the boy nodded. "Flower cover these graves in flower's." He said summoning her. She waved her hand and the flower's grew in and she picked one handing it to Billy who held it gently and cried still. Billy felt arms envelope him and he looked into the gentle eyes of his new mom. "Billy. Never be afraid of these tears. As they fall now always let them. Sadness is nothing to be ashamed of. Just remember the good times you had with them and they will live on in you." Dawn said holding the boy close. **_

_**A few days and Billy seemed to get used to his new home and started going out with his mom on card captor missions. They stood before the twin card. "Dawn the twins must be reunited to be captured." Said Fu and Billy got an idea. He used his telekinesis to pick them up and held them together. Dawn smiled at him. "Windy bind them!" He said summoning them. She wrapped around them and Billy let go. Dawn ran up and capturing them. He sighed and turned to his son. His son. The thought was wonderful to him. "That was so good Billy you did well." Dawn said orbing them home. **_

_**The day of the wedding came and they were all nervouse. Billy was all smiles though. He loved the idea of a new family. Billy stood beside his new mother and smiled. Dawn looked down at him. "Your smiling big." Said Dawn. "Well I get a new family why wouldn't I?" Asked Billy smiling and Dawn picked him up. Dawn wore a white silk shirt with loose silk pants and a white rose tiara. He walked out the door and Leo stood waiting for him. Billy got down and walked down the isle as he was a best man. Gin sat there neutral. "You look beautiful." Leo said smiling taking his hand. They walked down the home made isle. **_

_**Suddenly after crossing a the chair's they were back behind them. "Master it's the Loop card." Said Fu and Dawn was a little annoyed. He took his staff and called the sword cutting it and it took it's form. He captured it and walked down the isle. Leo kissed him and turned him to his son and Tin.**_

"_**Dearly beloved we are gathered here to witness the union of Chris, Dawn, and Tin. If there are any objects speak them now or hold your peace." Grams announced. "I have one." Said a voice in the back. They all turned to see Henry Senior standing there with a badge drawn. "I have a restraining order Henry." paige said. "I'm here to collect the boy. He's a runaway legally." Henry said smiling. "You'll never prove it father. You know what we can do." Said Dawn stepping forward. "Yes but I know one thing you'd never do." Henry said. "Don't make me dad. He's my son and I'll protect him. Even against you." Said Dawn tearing. Henry walked forward. **_

_**Dawn conjured the staff and held it out. "You have one last warning." He said and Henry walked closer. "You leave me no choice. Erase! Whip away his memory of Billy being adopted and everything magical about our family." Dawn ordered. Erase shout out and surrounded him and he glowed. "Wyatt orb him to his home." Said a teary Dawn Tin and Chris hugged him as a teary Billy did as well. "I'm sorry mommy." Billy said. Dawn squated to look in his eyes. "You listen. Nothing will ever make me sorry I took you. Don't be sorry. He chose it. Nothing will take you away from me." Dawn said kissing his cheek and walking back up to marry. **_

_**The three stood there as grams spoke the rest of the ceremony looking at one another and their eye's filled with love. Fu watched with Pride as his master married the two. "Dawn speak your vows." Said Grams. He turned to them both. "Tin you are as much a part of me as Chris is. Your heart is so full. You are skilled with a sword but the skill of your heart out weighs it. Chris my love we have been together a year. The best time of my life has been with both of you. I love you now and forever." He said and Chris spoke next. "What can I say but that I love the two of you. The way your skin feels, the beat with in your chest, and the passion and love with in your souls." Chris said and he teared. "You two have been amazing and have livened my life. Thank you." He said. Grams tied their hands together and they smiled. "So you have said your vows so I bind you to them. You may kiss." She said and Billy smiled as his family became one. They looked to him and picked him up in a family hug.**_

_**They decided as a honeymoon to stay in the city but to just take a few day's off work barring any card attacks. They stayed at a nice hotel and Billy was with them. Neither one of the three wanted to spend anytime away from the boy and he didn't argue. Billy sat with his mom around the pool area in the moon light watching people swim while Chris and Tin were in the bedroom still. Dawn was egar to spend time with the boy when suddenly a orange fish was scarring people in the pool. "Billy get back." He ordered. He froze the area and summone dthe wand to himself. "Watery restrain that beast! Thunder destroy it!" He yelled summoning them. **_

_**Watery yelled out in fury at the fish and stopped it's motion by lifting it out of the water. Thunder jumped at it and bit shocking it. Dawn looked around and saw a young girl with a glowing book. He ran over and the young girl looked up at him with emotionless eyes. "The book. Return to the guise in which you were meant to be clow card!" He yelled. It was playing hard ball and went unwillingly but he finally got it and the other two appeared in his hand. "That was a close one." he huffed running back over to Billy just as the freeze wore off. "You did really good mom." Billy said hugging him. **_

_**They were walking to the room when they walked through a door they ended up in a weird place. "Crap I think we walked right into a clow card." Dawn said and Billy nodded. "Dash grant me your speed!" he said and summon it's power. He picked up Billy and ran around. He checked high and low with no way out. "Dammit." He said. "Mom. Try the Through card." He said and Dawn smiled. "Through card grant us the power to walk through these's walls!" He said and they took hands and went through a wall and ended up in the hall again. "Good jobs son!" Dawn smiled. They went to the door and opened it. "Clow card take guise you were meant to be in!" he said and it swiled out and turned into a card. **_

_**They arrived back at the room and Chris sat with Tin on the couch eating. "Hey you two. Oh dinner good. Billy can you make me a plate babe I'm pooped." Said Dawn falling on the couch. "You ok?" Asked Tin and Dawn handed him the cards. "Oh yeah that will do it." Said Tin. Fu jumped up to see. "Create and Maze two of the most powerful cards. Must of took a lot of strength." Said Fu. "Billy is really smart he helped me defeat Maze." Said Dawn as their son brought his mom some chili. "He is a Halliwell." Chris said ruffling the boys hair and Billy smiled. "You think so dad?" Asked Billy. "Most definitely son." Said Chris kissing him.**_

_**Everyone slept well that night. Billy slept with the guys as they all snozed something crept in the room. A blue butterfly landed on Dawn's forehead.**_

_**Dream…………..**_

_**Dawn stood out starring at the top of the bay bridge looking out at the night sky. A figure with wings sat on the other side. "Fu what's going on?" Asked Dawn but Fu wouldn't budge. He looked closer. The face was shrouded in shadows. Fu stood strong and unweilding by him. "I wait captor." Said the dark figure. "Mom." He heard and turned to see Billy standing there. "Everything will be ok mommy. Help me mommy. Help me." Said Billy and he disappeared and Dawn sat up from the dream.**_

_**There stood a woman with a blind over her eyes. "The Dream card." Said Fu waking up. "You showed me those things." He said and she nodded. He got up and raised his staff and brought it down sealing her and she flew into his hand. "What did you show me?" He asked himself and he climed in going back to bed uneasy.**_

_**In the next week things did not get easier. His dreams came more and more. He walked in the park with Billy playing catch and frisby. "Throw it mommy." He said. Dawm smiled as he ran onto some bushes to get it. Billy walked out of them and they burst into flame. "Billy!" He said and the boy stood in shock looking at the fire. "Windy bring Billy to me. Watery extinguish it!" He yelled. Watery went after the flames and and Windy brought Billy to him. He watched and Watery was having a hard time. There was to much wood feeding it. "Storm rain down apon the fire and strengthen Watery!" He said. Storm shot out into the sky and rain began to fall upon them. Firery was slowly extinguished. Dawn sat Billy down and ran to him and sealed him. "That was to close." Dawn sighed looking back at Billy.**_

_**They walked on the sidewalk and Billy stood by his mom. "You ok mommy?" He asked stopping. "I was just scared. If you had been hurt." Said Dawn tearing and Billy pulled him down into a hug. "Mom you would never let that happen. Plus you taught me to be strong. I froze in the face of danger it would have been my fault." He said. "Son everyone get's scared. I do. There have been times I've froze in the face of fear." he said. "Really?" Asked Billy. "Oh yeah." He smiled hugging Billy again then they walked into the house.**_

_**Chris sat with Tin kissing and giggling as they were talking. "Hey you two." Dawn sadi as they walked in the living room. Billy jumped in between them. "Hey babe." Chris said getting up while Tin talked to Billy. "Well Fu should be quite happy." Dawn said showing the two the firey card. "Yes he should. You don't have many to go now." Said Tin holding Billy as he sat up. Sawn sat down and looked at the deck. "I know. Tin.' he said and his husband looked up at him. "I captored this one the night of our honey moon while you slept." He said and handed it to Tin who gave him a look. "What did she show you?" Asked Tin slowly. "Who show him what?" Asked Chris confused. "The Dream card. It's a powerful card. It shows the person it is attached to their inner most desires. In a magical person how ever. It can primote powerful vishion." Said Tin and Chris nodded looking at Dawn. "I was sitting on top the Bay Bridge with Fu. He couldn't hear me talk. Then I saw Billy. he was calling out for my help. There was a being. His face was shrouded in shadows. He said he was waiting for me to come to him." Said Dawn as Fu entered and they told him. He sat thinking. "It could be many things. Of what I'm sorry I can't think. There is much I don't remember. Why i do not know." Said Fu sadly and Billy took him in his arms petting him. "It's ok Fu. We can only do our best. I know you give mom 100." Said Billy hugging him and Fu smiled giving a rare purr.**_

_**Dawn sat at the Manor while Chris and Tin were out working and Tin with his father for the day. He went out to the garden and turne dto see himself there. "Who are you?" He asked and his duplicate sat by him in a chair aspiper walked out. "Whoa. Double trouble." Piper said and the young man smiled. "It appear's to be the mirror card master." Said Fu walking out and sitting on the chair a it pet him. "So what did you sense me?" Asked Dawn and he nodded. "Clow card return to the guise in which you were meant to be." he said an dthe mirror card sat in his hand and it was a female holding a mirror. "What a beautiful card. here." he said letting her out and she took his form again. "Helle Mirror." He said hugging her. "Hey." She said. He was surprised but smiled. "You can talk?" He asked and she nodded. "Cool. Dange." He smiled and she did to. "You can stay out if you wish Mirror." He said and hse hugge dhima nd Billy walked out and looked confused. "Uncle Henry?" He asked and Dawn smiled. "No son. This is the mirror card. It can take anyones form." Said Dawn and Mirror went over nad hugged Billy. "Hey you. Please to meet you." She said and Billy smiled. "Wanna play?" He asked and she nodded running off to play with him. "Cool I get a new card and a playmate for Billy. Fabulos." He said an dpiper laughed with Fu as they watched Billy chase Dawns twin. **_

_**Chris walked in and Saw Billy in Dawns lap or so he thought and kissed Mirror. "Dad thats not mom." Billy laughed and Chris blushed. "Henry?" He asked and Billy shock his head no. "No it's a new clow card. The Mirror card. But I call him Shawn." Said Billy and Chris nodded. "Pleasure to meet you." Said Mirror shaking his hand and Chris nodded and ran off to the kitchen to fing Dawn sitting with Piper and Paige. "I meet your new card. He got a kiss." Chris blushed and Dawn laughed. "It's ok babe." Dawn said getting up to kiss him. Billy and Mirror walked in and saw smiling. "Mom I named Mirror Shawn." Billy said and Dawn smiled. **_


End file.
